Me, Love, and You
by Jihee46
Summary: Update chapter 2! Yunjae sudah bertemu dan apakah yang akan terjadi? Cinta yang tidak seperti di negeri dongeng akan dimulai. Pairs: Yunjae/Changkyu/2Min etc GS!
1. Chapter 1

ME, LOVE, and YOU

'Preview'

© Presented by Me ©

Pair

YunJae / Changkyu / YooSu / 2Min

And more

Warning

Gender switch. Semua uke di sini jadi wanita.

* * *

Kisah tentang berbagai individu yang berusaha mencari cinta ditengah kehidupan yang bukan seperti di negeri dongeng, di mana mendapatkan cinta tak semudah menemukan pemilik sepatu kaca ataupun seperti membangunkan puteri tidur dengan kecupan. Mereka harus berjuang mempertahankan diri sendiri, dirinya, dan cintanya.

Preview :

"Onnie, kalau kau memang menyukainya kenapa tidak mengatakannya saja?"

"Hah? Kau bodoh apa bagaimana Tae? Mana mungkin orang sepertinya menyukaiku yang tak ada apa-apanya seperti ini!"

"Jae, aku menyukaimu."

"A-andwe… Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Kibum! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Changmin-oppa, lebih baik tinggalkan aku. Dihatimu sudah tidak ada aku."

"Ducky~!"

"Yah! Jangan pegang-pegang!"

"Min-minho oppa kau mau apa…?"

"Aku akan mempertahankan mu dan cinta kita."

* * *

Maaf baru sedikit ini masih preview kawan. Aku pingin tau adakah yang tertarik membaca cerita ini ehehehe, berhubung author lagi demen sama Changkyu nih...

Lanjut/Hapus


	2. Chapter 2

"**Appa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, sayang."**

"**Huh?" **

"**Kau akan kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama umma dan adikmu."**

"**MWO?"**

ME, LOVE, and You

'Chapter 1 – Comeback Home'

© Presented by Me ©

Pair

YunJae / ChangKyu / YooSu / 2Min

And more

Warning

Genderswitch, semua uke jadi wanita

Typo(s), AU, EYD tidak beraturan

**Don't like please don't read!**

Awan beriak pelan di angkasa, begitulah pemandangan yang dapat kulihat dari jendela kabin pesawat terbang. Sudah sekitar satu jam pesawat ini lepas landas dari Bandara Internasional Heathrow menuju Bandara Internasional Incheon dan masih ada sebelas jam lagi yang harus dihabiskan di dalam burung baja ini. Ingin rasanya Kim Jaejoong menutup matanya dan terlelap layaknya rata-rata penumpang pesawat yang ia tumpangi ini, namun apadaya bila kenyataannya rasa gugup untuk kembali 'pulang' sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Bagaimana pun sudah lebih dari 10 tahun yeoja cantik ini tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di Korea Selatan yang merupakan tempat kelahirannya dan sekarang sang appa dengan mudahnya menyuruh ia kembali kesana. Kembali ke tempat Ibu kandungnya tinggal dan bisa kalian bayangkan bagimana rasanya akan bertemu dengan Ibu yang sudah lama tak ia lihat? Bahagia tentu tapi pasti akan ada kecanggungan dan Jaejoong benci hal itu.

'_Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?'_ batin Jaejoong.

**Flashback**

Tumben sekali appa menyuruhku untuk datang ke kantornya. Pasti ini sangat penting, biasanya juga bicara di rumah kenapa sampai repot-repot menjemputku dengan supir pribadinya. Ada yang aneh disini.

Seorang yeoja muda berparas cantik memasuki sebuah gedung perusahaan terkemuka di London, London Enterprise. Paras cantik dan dibingkai dengan rambut panjang kecokelatan yang sedikit bergelombang di bawah membuat banyak pasang mata menatapnya dengan kagum, apalagi sangat jarang menemukan wajah Asia di tengah kota London. Beberapa karyawan menyapanya ketika ia lewat dengan status sang appa yang merupakan salah satu petinggi dari perusahaan ini membuat yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong ini cukup dihormati. Tubuhnya yang bak seorang model terbalut sempurna dengan kemeja putih tanpa lengan dipadukan rok hitam yang hanya menutupi setengah dari pahanya dan sepasang sepatu high heels yang menjadikan kakinya semakin indah, sederhana namun elegan. Itulah Kim Jaejoong anak perempuan dari Tan Hangeng, seorang pengusaha asal Korea Selatan yang memiliki dari China dalam tubuhnya.

"Good morning Miss Jaejoong," sapa seorang wanita Inggris kepada Jaejoong.

"Good morning. I have an appointment with Hangeng," jawabnya.

"Oh.. Your father, right?" Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Tuan Tan masih ada rapat. Nona bisa menunggu sebentar, mungkin lima belas menit lagi selesai. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Tuan Tan."

Wanita itu berjalan dan diikuti oleh Jaejoong. Mereka menaiki elevator hingga lantai sepuluh dan berjalan sebentar di sebuah lorong yang dibalut karpet berwarna merah dan dinding putih. Ketika sampai di ujung ruangan, Jaejoong bisa melihat sebuah ruang bertuliskan 'Head Manager'.

"Silahkan."

"Thank you," balas Jaejoong. Wanita keturunan Inggris itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Sepeninggalannya Jaejoong lantas memasuki ruangan itu dan berdecak kagum melihat interior ruang kerja ayahnya. 'Bagus,' batin Jaejoong. Yeoja bermata doe itu mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa hitam berbahan kulit kemudian memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan sehabis menyelesaikan tugas akhir semesternya di London Senior High School.

Tap..

Tap..

"Huh?" Jaejoong membuka kembali kedua mata indahnya.

"Kau terlihat lelah, honey."

"Aniyo."

Tan Hangeng, pria tampan dari Korea Selatan yang memiliki darah China dan seorang ayah dari Kim Jaejoong merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses yang sudah lama menetap di London. Hidup dengan anak perempuannya mebuat Hangeng sangat menyayangi Jaejoong lebih dari apapun.

"Apa yang mau appa bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah Hangeng duduk dihadapannya.

"Aigoo.. Apa kau tidak kangen dengan appamu yang tampan ini?"

"Come on appa, tidak usah bertele-tele," sahut Jaejoong malas.

"Oke honey. Appa ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, sayang." Raut wajah Hangeng berubah menjadi serius ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Huh?"

"Kau akan kembali ke Korea dan tinggal bersama umma dan adikmu."

"MWO?" teriak seorang Kim Jaejoong dengan tidak elitnya, "Appa pasti bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, sayang.. Appa tidak bercanda. Appa sudah membeli tiket untuk mu dan beberapa barang-barangmu sudah appa kirimkan ke Korea tadi pagi setelah kamu berangkat, hanya ada beberapa pakaian untukmu hari ini dan besok."

"Be-besok? Jadi aku-"

"Ya, kau akan kembali ke Korea besok."

_**Shit!**_

"Dan appa tidak menerima penolakan darimu!"

_**Oh no!**_

"Sebaiknya kamu pulang dan istirahat untuk mempersiapkan perjalananmu besok. Kau akan berangkat jam empat pagi."

"What? Appa, wae?" yeoja cantik ini menuntut penjelasan dari sang appa yang menyuruhnya pulang ke Korea Selatan dengan sangat mendadak. Jujur, ia sangat bingung sekarang. Kalau masalah bahasa Jaejoong tidak mempermasalahkannya karena appanya dan dirinya bila di rumah memang menggunakan bahasa korea untuk percakapan sehari-hari. Namun, yang jadi permasalahannya adalah kesiapan hati karena ia akan bertemu dengan Ibunya di Korea. _**Ibu..**_

"Karena appa menyayangimu, honey." Hanya itu jawaban yang diutarakan Hangeng untuk menjawab pertanyaan putrinya.

'_Jawaban macam apa itu!'_ runtuk Jaejoong.

"Kka, sebaiknya kamu pulang dan beristirahat. Appa akan pulang malam karena masih banyak kerjaan." Hangeng pun beranjak dari hadapan putrid cantiknya dan mengambil beberapa berkas untuk ia kerjakan. Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam seperti kehilangan nyawa hanya keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dirinya begitu terkejut sehingga otaknya seperti kehilangan fungsinya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hangeng menatap kepergian anaknya dan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. "Mianhae, honey. Appa mencintaimu, sayang."

**Incheon International Airport**

Sudah dua belas jam Jaejoong terkurung didalam besi baja yang dapat melayang itu, tubuhnya pegal-pegal dan pinggangnyasakit karena terlalu banyak duduk. Ia mendorong troli yang memuat barang bawaannya, dua koper dan sebuah tas jinjing yang tersampir manis dipundaknya. Yeoja yang hari ini hanya mengenakan celana pendek putih dan dipadukan dengan atasan berwarna merah terlihat begitu cantik, apalagi rambut cokelatnya yang ia ikat kuda sehingga memperjelas leher jenjang yang ia miliki dan jangan lupakan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis diwajahnya membuat semua mata namja dan yeoja menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Seperti bidadari yang baru turun dari surga. Berlebihan memang, tapi itu kenyataan.

Kim Jaejoong terus mendorong trolinya hingga area penjemputan. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, kata ayahnya yang cukup menyebalkan itu akan ada yang menjemputnya tetapi Jaejoong tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjemputnya.

"Jaejoong!"

Sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunan yeoja cantik itu, Jaejoong mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya dan mendapati seorang wanita yang mulai memasuki kepala empat sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Wajah wanita ini rasanya tak asing bagi yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong ini.

"Nuguseo?" tanya Jaejoong.

Wanita itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong kepadanya yang buru-buru disamarkan dengan sebuah senyuman yang agak menyakitkan.

"Kau sudah lupa pada Ibumu?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu.

"U-umma…" panggilnya terbata.

Sebuah pelukan hangat diterima Jaejoong yang masih membatu dengan lidah yang kelu. Dirinya ingin sekali membalas pelukan wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini, namun tubuhnya seakan membeku ditempat dan tidak dapat mematuhi keinginan majikannya itu.

"Umma…"

Akhirnya disambut pula pelukan sang umma. Umma Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul tersenyum bahagia karena putrinya mau memeluknya. Rasanya sepeti menemukan kembali darah dagingmu yang hilang. Sebuah pemandangan yang mengharukan.

"Umma~" Sebuah panggilan membuat pelukan antara ibu dan anak berakhir. Kedua wanita cantik itu mengembangan sebuah senyuman dibibir mereka. Bahagia, tentu saja.

"Omo! Jaejoong onnie?" tanya seorang yeoja imut sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama dengan ummanya.

"Ne.. Nugu?"

"Dia adikmu Jae, Kim Taemin."

"What? Appa never told me that I have a sister!" ucap Jaejoong kesal. Yeoja yang satu ini kalau sudah kesal suka sekali menggunakan bahasa inggris untuk melampiaskannya.

"Annyeong onnie, Kim Taemin imida," kata Taemin sambil tersenyum imut.

"Annyeong Taemin-ah," balas Jaejoong sambil memeluk adik yang baru ia ketahui.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumah. Kau pasti lelah kan Joongie?"

"Joongie?" Entah mengapa mendengar ibunya memanggil namanya seperti itu membuat dada Jaejoong berdesir.

"Ah, kau tidak suka umma memanggilmu seperti itu ya? Mianhae." Raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Heechul.

"Aniyo, aku suka dengan panggilan yang umma berikan."

"Jinja?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis. Kim Heechul pun merasa senang dengan kenyataan bahwa anak yang sudah lama ia temui pelan-pelan mulai menganggap kehadirannya sebagai seorang ibu.

"Kajja, kita kembali ke rumah. Minnie bantu Joongie membawa kopernya ya."

"Okey."

Ketiga yeoja Kim itu berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali tersenyum dan tertawa. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka bertiga sampai di rumah kediaman keluarga Kim, sebelum Jaejoong pindah ke Inggris bersama appanya.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note :**

MIANHAE….

Maaf aku baru melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan chapter ini rasanya basi banget ya? Maaf ya teman-teman *bow*

Chapter selanjutnya aku usahain lebih cepat dan lebih panjang dari ini. Di chapter ini sengaja cuma nyeritain pas Jaejoong pulang dan ketemu sama ummanya lagi. Sekali lagi maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Ada yang masih nungguin gak?

Lanjut/Hapus


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan?"**

"**Aku kan hanya menanyakan namamu."**

"**Jaejoong."**

"**Siapa?"**

"**Kim Jaejoong."**

"**Aku Jung Yunho."**

ME, LOVE, and You

'Chapter 2 – The Beginning'

© Presented by Me ©

Pair

YunJae / ChangKyu / YooSu / 2Min

And more

Disclaimer

Semua tokoh yang ada disini bukan milik author. Author hanya meminjam nama demi fanfiction ini

Warning

Genderswitch, semua uke jadi wanita

Typo(s), AU, EYD tidak beraturan

**Don't like please don't read!**

Sudah seminggu Kim Jaejoong meninggalkan kota yang telah membesarkannya–London–sudah seminggu pula yeoja manis itu mulai mengenal keluarganya, Kim Heechul dan Kim Taemin. Jaejoong mulai mengenal sifat asli dari ibu kandunganya yang ternyata sangat jauh dari sifatnya ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu di bandara. Dan mengenai adiknya, terlihat sekali perubahan dari keduanya semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Kim Taemin yang mulai merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang onnie yang cantik dan perhatian namun sedikit angkuh menjadi sedikit bergantung dan manja kepada saudara perempuannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, puppy eyes yang sering Taemin tunjukkan kepada Jaejoong sangat ampuh bagi sang kakak untuk memenuhi keinginan adiknya. Mari kita lihat bagaimana tingkah mereka setelah satu minggu berlalu.

"Taemin~ Where are you?" teriak Jaejoong dari lantai satu kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Taemin-ie!"

"Wae onnie?" Taemin melongokan kepala berambut bobnya dari pintu kamar.

"Dimana seragamku, Minnie?"

"Hm? Seragam? Seragam apa?" yeoja bungsu itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut dan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang kebingungan.

"Aish! My uniform! Dimana kamu menyimpannya?"

'**Imut sih tapi kadang pelupa gini…'**

"Ah~! Seragam Toho milik onnie?"

"Neeee," sahut Jaejoong malas.

"Kan sudah Minnie taruh di lemari pakaianmu. Kemarin Minnie bingung mau ditaruh dimana jadi Minnie taruh saja di lemari onnie," jawab Taemin panjang lebar, padat, dan cukup jelas.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Huh!"

"Mianhae onnie, Minnie lupa. Hehehehehe…" Taemin pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, takut terkena caci-maki Jaejoong. Walaupun wajahnya seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga, tetap saja bila sudah jengkel yeoja cantik itu akan memarahi siapapun tanpa pandang buluh dan adiknya yang imut-imut itu sudah pernah menjadi sasarannya.

"Dasar!"

Setelah mengetahui letak seragam barunya atau seragam resmi Toho Academy, Jaejoong beranjak menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua kediaman Keluarga Kim. Kamar yang baru ditempatinya selama satu minggun ini begitu elegan. Dinding yang berwarna peach, menimbulkan kesan lembut dan feminim bagi yang menempatinya. Kamar itu terbagi menjadi tiga ruangan. Ada ruang lemari yang berisi pakaian Jaejoong, kamar mandi, dan ruangan yang terdapat sebuah queen bed yang berada ditengah ruangan. Kasur yang mampu menampung dua bahkan tiga orang itu dibalut dengan seprai berwarna merah yang terlihat lembut dan nyaman. Jendela kamar Jaejoong yang lebar mengundang masuk hawa segar ketika pagi hari dan ketika kau keluar kemudian berdiri di berandanya, kau akan disuguhi pemandangan taman terawatt milik keluarga Kim. Sangat sempurna.

"Dimana seragam itu?" Jaejoong memasuki lemarinya dan mulai mencari seragam sekolahnya.

Seharusnya Jaejoong mulai bersekolah sejak minggu lalu tapi berhubung surat kepindahannya baru sampai akhir minggu ini jadilah dia baru mendaftarkan diri kemarin. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Taemin hanya saja adiknya masih kelas satu.

"Gotcha! Why you hiding from me?" tanya Jaejoong pada (seragamnya) dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menemukan seragam barunya gadis cantik itu merapihkan peralatan sekolah untuk esok dan tentu saja mempersiapkan diri menghadapi lingkungan baru.

'**Good night.'**

**07.00AM Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

"Onnieee! Cepat kita hampir terlambat." Maknae Kim berteriak memanggil kakak cantiknya yang masih mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Taemin sangat kesal dengan Jaejoong sekarang, pasalnya gerbang utama Toho Academy akan ditutup kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi dan dia tidak mau terlambat karena ada ujian fisika pagi ini.

"Umma, Jae onnie tidak keluar-keluar," rengek Taemin kepada ummanya.

"JAE!" Suara Kim Heechul menggelegar di rumah berlantai dua itu.

"NEE! I'M COMING!" balas Jaejoong tak kalah keras.

Plak

"YAH! Tidak sopan!" Heechul menonyor putri tercintanya.

"Appo~" ringis Jaejoong. Baru sampai di anak tangga terakhir dan sebuah jitakan mesra sudah bersarang dikepalanya.

"Onnie, ayo cepat!" Tangan mungil Taemin mengamit lengan mulus Jaejoong. Dengan sedikit ditarik oleh Taemin, akhirnya mereka pun sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju menuju sekolah baru untuk Jaejoong dan tentu saja sekolah Taemin.

Kim Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat kedua putrinya yang sangat manis itu. Dirinya merasa sangat bahagia memiliki dua orang putri yang begitu cantik dan manis walau Ia akui terkadang berisik. Dadanya berdesir ketika tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan utuh lagi.

'**Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan…'**

**07.13AM Toho Academy**

Nyaris saja duo Kim itu terlambat, hanya kurang dua menit lagi dan habislah mereka.

"Untung saja aku bisa cukup lihai mengendarai mobil," ucap Jaejoong membanggakan diri sendiri.

"Ne, onnie memang hebat!" Taemin pun mengancungkan kedua jempolnya. Melihat adiknya yang sangat imut itu, Jaejoong hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya sayang.

"Onnie! Nanti kalau berantakan bagaimana? Huh!"

"Hahaha… Kau akan tetap manis Minnie~" Sekarang yeoja bermata doe itu malah mencubit pipi kiri adiknya yang cukup chubby dan Taemin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Taemin pun berjalan di koridor utama Toho Academy yang entah kenapa masih dipenuhi siswa-siswa. Kedatangan Kim Taemin yang notabene memiliki wajah polos nan imut serta aegyo memang sudah diakui di Toho Academy. Namun yang menyita perhatian mereka adalah yeoja cantik bermata doe dengan kulit putih mulus yang sedang berjalan bedampingan Taemin.

'**Manisnya…'**

'**Yeoja itu perawatan dimana?'**

'**Kulitnya putih sekali, mulus lagi.'**

'**Kayangan**** pasti sudah kehilangan salah satu bidadarinya.'**

Dan berbagai pikiran lainnya yang semakin aneh dan author pun tak sanggup menulisnya.

"Taem, ada yang salah dengan muka onnie ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap horror sekelilingnya.

"Hm?" Taemin memerhatikan wajah onnienya dengan wajah yang sangat lucu sehingga dapat diliat ada beberapa namja yang pingsan melihatnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kok. Onnie tetap cantik seperti biasa."

"Tapi kenapa mereka memandang onnie seperti itu?" Jaejoong dapat melihat tatapan lapar dari berbagai mata.

"Hahaha… Dulu ketika Minnie datang ke sekolah ini pertama kali juga seperti itu. Mereka memandang Minnie dengan tatapan lapar, tapi Minnie biarkan." Taemin pun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. Jaejoong hanya dapat menatap adiknya tidak percaya, ternyata selama ini adik yang baru Ia kenal seminggu ini sering menjadi tontonan mesum teman-temannya. Ini tidak dapat dibiarkan.

"Minnie harus lebih berhati-hati ya.. Onnie tidak mau kamu kenapa-napa," nasihat Jaejoong.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

'**Duh! Ini bocah polos atau lemot sih?'**

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Taem, dimana kelas onnie?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah malas menanggapi adiknya yang terkadang bisa lebih lemot melebihi dirinya.

"Onnie kelas 3A kan?"

"Yes," balasnya singkat.

"Di ujung koridor itu lalu belok ke kiri, kelas onnie ada pas dibelokan ya. Minnie ke kelas dulu ya onnie. Pappai~"

Setelah kiss bye jarak jauh yang diberikan Taemin, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sesuai dengan petunjuk Taemin tadi.

'**Sekolah ini lumayan juga. Not bad.'**

Karena sibuk mengagumi sekolah barunya Jaejoong tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia membelok ke kiri seperti petunjuk yang Taemin berikan…

Bruk

Bruk

'**Aw… Appo.'**

"YAH! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" maki Jaejoong. 'Sakit sekali… hiks'

"Sepertinya yang membuat kita terjatuh adalah kamu," balasnya.

"APA KAU Bi…lang"

"Hm?"

'**Tampan.'**

Ternyata Jaejoong terpana dengan ketampanan orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak pemirsah.

"Kau anak baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," tanya namja tampan yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong speechless.

"Apa pedulimu? Sekarang cepat minta maaf!" Keluar deh sifat Jaejoong yang diturunkan oleh ummanya. Tidak mau kalah.

"Hei! Yang menabrakku itu kamu, untuk apa harus minta maaf. Dasar yeoja gila."

"YAH!"

Namja tampan itu hanya berlalu setelah mendengar teriakan dari yeoja gila yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab! Oh my! Aku telat."

Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju kelasnya yang tidak begitu jauh dan berharap tidak mendapat kejadian yang menyebalkan lagi hari ini.

**12.10PM Break Time**

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut cokelat yang tergerai indah dan wajah cantik yang cukup menjadi pusat perhatian ditengah-tengah hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang sedang bercanda ataupun mengisi perut mereka yang kosong. Ya, Jaejoong sedang berada di cafetaria atau bisa disebut kantin Toho Academy. Ia sedang menyantap makan siangnya dengan cukup lahap sampai seseorang tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya.

"Kursi ini kosong kan?"

'**Sepertinya aku kenal suara bass itu. Tunggu..'**

"Ka-kau yang tadi pagi kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan raut wajah yang dipenuhi keterkejutan.

"Oh.. kau masih mengingatku yeoja gila?" Namja dihadapannya memberikan sebuah smirk yang membuat beberapa yeoja meleleh dibuatnya sedangkan smirk itu malah membuat Jaejoong ingin melemparkan sepatunya tepat ke wajah namja bermata musang itu.

"Terserah," jawab Jaejoong ketus. Jaejoong yang memang sudah bersifat masa bodo sudah malas meladeni namja seperti yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, lebih baik dia melanjutkan menyantap makanan yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran namja menyebalkan.

Keduanya larut dengan pikiran masing-masing sembari menyantap hidangan mereka. Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya. Karena sebal dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang caggung, Jaejoong mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya dan mulai mengotak-atik benda mungil ditangannya. Yeoja bermarga Kim itu tersenyum-senyum ketika membaca pesan masuk dari appanya di London. Rasanya baru seminggu dia berada di Korea, namun ia sudah merindukan sang ayah.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Jaejoong menatap kedua mata musang milik namja dihadapannya, "Aku Jung Yunho. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

'**Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajak berkenalan? Aneh.'**

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak berkenalan?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Aku kan hanya menanyakan namamu."

"Jaejoong."

"Siapa?"

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku Jung Yunho."

"Kan tadi kau sudah mengatakannya." Yeoja yang satu ini sepertinya sedang pms daritadi jawabannya selalu ketus dan kurang manusiawi.

"Baiklah, aku duluan Kim Jaejoong."

Namja bernama Jung Yunho itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sambil membawa nampannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menatap sekilas kepergiannya dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan benda mungil yang masih ada digenggamannya.

**In another place..**

"Bummie~ ayo kita ke kantin! Aku lapar sekali," rengek seorang namja kelebihan kalsium kepada sang kekasih.

"Sebentar lagi Min, lagipula kau kan sudah menghabiskan tiga buah roti dan empat kantung snack. Sebenarnya perutmu terbuat dari apa sih?" Sang kekasih yang dipanggil Bummie itu hanya menunda ajakan kekasihnya yang berperut karet itu.

"Tapi kan aku masih dalam pertumbuhan Bummie~ kau tidak kasihan kepada diriku yang kelaparan ini. Hiks..."

Well... Sebenarnya namja bernama Kim Kibum itu tidak tega melihat kekasihnya yang bernama Jung Changmin itu sampai memohon seperti itu, namun salahkan Park-songsaenim yang menyuruhnya mengumpulkan tugas essay yang teramat sangat panjang itu hari ini. Alhasil dirinya yang sedang berada di perpustakan harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan kekasihnya yang mengajak ke kantin.

"Jangan menangis Min." Kibum mengusal kepala namjachingunya perlahan, "kau duluan saja ke kantinnya dan nanti aku akan menyusulmu, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu di kantin ya Bummie. Bye~"

**'Dasar perut karet...'** Kibum pun tersenyum manis sambil menyentuh pipi kirinya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Changmin.

**1B - Kim Taemin's class...**

**'Othoke~'**

Bungsu Kim ini sedang kebingungan karena deretan angka dan berbagai pertanyaan yang ia tak mengerti harus diselesaikan seperti apa. Padahal Taemin tahu kalau hari ini dia ada ujian fisika yang notabene adalah pelajaran yang ditakuti oleh sebagian siswa, Taemim termasuk salah satunya, namun semalam yeoja imut ini malah mengobrol dengan Jaejoong hingga larut, biasa wanita.

Taemin melirik kekanan dan kekiri seolah-olah sedang mencari bala bantuan tetapi yang ditemui adalah wajah-wajah yang terfokus pada lembar ujian.

**'Sudahlah ngasal saja!'**

Gadis berumur 15 tahun itu langsung menjawab asal pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bahkan ia tak mengerti itu apa. Prinsipnya, jawab saja dulu yang penting tidak kosong. Ckck

Teeet

Teeet

Taemin berjalan lesu ketika keluar dari ruang kelasnya, tadi ketika mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya Kim-songsaenim menatapnya aneh. Entahlah maksud dari tatapan itu.

"Kim Taemin!" Sebuah suara memberhentikan dirinya.

"Ne?" **'Omo! Choi Minho!'**

"Ini aku kembalikan bukumu yang kemarin kau jatuhkan dikelasku." Namja bernama Choi Minho itu menyerahkan sebuah buku berwarna biru cerah dengan tulisan 'Kim Taemin' disampul bagian pojok kiri.

"Ah, aku sudah mencari buku ini ternyata dia terjatuh. Gomawo." Taemin pun mengambilnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis kepada namja tampan yang mirip keroro. Minho pun hanya membalas senyuman Taemin dan beranjak pergi.

**'Omo.. Jantungku.'**

~To Be Continued~

**Author's note:**

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mereview chapter kemarin *peyuk*

Ji bawa chapter baru nih walau belum seberapa, aku bakal kerja lebih keras lagi. Mohon dukungannya dengan cara mereview. Gomawo ^^


End file.
